


The fantasy

by PhoenixMoon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixMoon/pseuds/PhoenixMoon
Summary: The constant buzzing and low hum had been getting to her all evening and she was barely able to think straight. All she could think was if she could that anymore, but there wasn’t a thing she could do but sit there and take what he gave her. She was his good girl after all and she would do anything he asked of her.





	The fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Had a bad day, needed cheering up so I wrote smut

_The constant buzzing and low hum had been getting to her all evening and she was barely able to think straight. All she could think was if she could that anymore, but there wasn’t a thing she could do but sit there and take what he gave her. She was his good girl after all and she would do anything he asked of her. He kept saying so in ear as she leant against his chest, quite moans escaping her lips. She had to be quite lest the cab driver caught wind of what was going on._

_He knew exactly what he was doing to her, he knew he was driving her crazy and by god did it turn him on, getting him hotter and hotter under the collar as the evening wore on. He couldn’t wait to get her home and reward her for her good behaviour._

_He brought the dress she was wearing. A little black number that hugged her curves in all the right ways, causing others to look at her. It was short enough to revel the tops of her legs, but just long enough to cover her beautiful behind. The cleavage barley covered her heaving breasts._

_He had also brought the very thing that was currently driving her nuts. The vibrating panties had a remote control that he had in his pocket and he would use it to speed up or slow down the vibrations._

_It was the night of their weekly date night and he surprised her with both the dress and pants, telling her to wear both and said they were going to the cinema that night. It was the perfect place to test them out, he told her. And she did what he asked. She put on the dress and the panties and together they left their placed for the evening._

_He waiting until they got to the cinema, sitting at the very back where no one would spot or watch them so he could drive his girl wild. When the film started, he turned the vibrations on, which startled her as she was not expecting it to begin so soon into the film._

_He only had it on the lowest setting so it was too distraction, but when the film got louder or it had an action seen, he would turn the vibrations up, almost to their highest setting and sit and watch her to see how she would react. The first time made her moan in surprise at how high the vibrations could go, and moved to try and either get way from the pleasure they brought or get closer, but he held his arm around her shoulder so she couldn’t move, just had to sit there and take it._

_Neither of them paid much attention to the film after he had started his teasing. If it looked like she was about to reach her peak, he would turn the vibrations off all together, she wasn’t to cum until he told her she could. When he did let up, if only for a moment, she could take a moment to breath, to compose herself, until the inevitable happened and he turned it on again._

_By the time the film had finished, he could barely contain himself any longer and all but dragged her out of the cinema and called a cab. Getting in and pulling her backwards so she was spread out over the back of the cab seat, but leaning on his chest. He even let her shift gently, but not too much. Whispering endearments in her ear about how she was ‘such a good girl’ and how he was going to reward her when they got home._

_Even now, after all this time, it would take his breath away. This gorgeous creature not only accepted him and all he had had done in the past, but how she would give over complete control to him in the bedroom and do whatever he asked of her sexually, within limitations. Neither were into BDSM, but handing over control was only thing she was willing to do. She loved him taking charge and he couldn’t quite believe it some of the time, especially with some of the things he can come up with._

_He couldn’t help but watch her right now. How the flush went from her face and down to her beautiful breasts that he alone gets to touch. He started to wish the cab drive to hurry the fuck up. He needed to get her home and slip his aching cock into her core, to watch her fall apart completely._

_After what seemed like and endless drive to their place, the cabbie finally pulled up. He pulled out some notes and all but shoved them in the cabbies hand, not worrying that he had overpaid him. He handled his girl out of the cab and up the stairs to the door of their home. With shacking hands, he managed, somehow, to unlock and open the door, pulling her in after him. As soon as the door was shut, he turned round to her, pulled the bottom of her dress up over her arse, lifted her up by the knees and pushed her against the door, wrapping her legs around his waist, rubbing his erection against her sex, feeling the vibration travel up his cock._

_He kissed her with such passion that it knock the wind out of her_

_“Fuck baby, I need to get in you soon” he said to her in between kisses. It was the first thing he had said in hours. All she could do was moan, all coherent thoughts gone from her mind as he pushed the vibrations hard against her clit._

_He took this as a sign to take her to the bedroom and carried her there, not releasing her legs or mouth, to desperate to have her. He took her to the bed and dropped her on the bed, causing her to bounce a little. She lay there looking up at him, moving her hips to get mire friction from the vibrations as he moved back away from the bed._

_He almost rips the buttons of his shirt off as he tried to hurriedly get out of his clothes revelling her sculpted chest and abs. she loves to run her fingers over his chest and scrap her nails down it, the thought casing her too groan at the sight of him._

_He finally opened his jeans to relieve some of the pressure on his cock and looked at her, seeing her lick her lips in anticipation of what was to come. He pulled his jeans down and off of him, not bothering with underwear today. Once he stood straight, he took his cock in his hand and stroked it a couple if time to relieve some of the pressure he felt._

_He stalked back towards the bed, grabbed a hold of her ankles and pulled her to the side of the bed, her legs lay either side of his. She held her hands out for him and he took them gently, to lift her up off her back and into a seated position, her mouth was right in front of his cock. He unzipped the back of her dress to allow her breasts to be released from their confines._

_“Open” he commanded and she opened her mouth without question, her mouth watering at the thought of sucking his cock._

_He guided the top of his cock into her mouth and let it rest on her tongue. She slowly closed her lips around him and waited for him to begin moving. She didn’t have to wait long as one of his hands came up from his side to tangle itself in her hair, holding her head steady. Slowly he moved his hips forward, pushing more of his cock into her mouth, loving the feeling of her tongue as it glided over the underside of his cock, touching and feeling all the veins. All this time she didn’t take her eyes off his, staring into his eyes as though she was staring into his eyes._

_He moved slow and calculated, not wanted to speed up, less he cum right in her mouth. It wouldn’t be a problem as he would remain hard, but wanting to savour the feeling of her mouth and tongue as it worked over his length._

_When he felt he could no longer hold back, he pulled his cock from her mouth, releasing a small pop as he did so. But still she held his gaze._

_“Top of the bed baby” he told her and she hurried to lay down. When she had settled, he kneed on the bed and slowing worked his way towards her, like a predator stalking it prey._

_The dress had worked its way to her stomach and he pulled it off her completed, making her lift her hips of the bed. All this time he had not turned the vibrations off.  Once the dress had gone, he placed his hand over the panties and felt how soaked they were. He knew he could make her wet anytime but these were coated with her juices and he let out a growl_

_He finally gave her the relief she craved by pulling the panties off her, the cool breeze of the room hitting her sex._

_“We’re keeping them” he smirked at her before opening her legs sand laying on top of her, just brushing her clit, making her moan, swallowing it down his throat as he kissed her passionately._

_Nothing could stop him plunging his tongue into her mouth, him dominating the kiss as he always does, showing her how a real man kisses._

_He raised his hips and held his cock in one hand to guide it towards her tight pussy. She was so wet that he was able to slip right in until his balls touched her butt._

_They had to take a moment, less they cum too quick. He wanted this to last, to watch as she fell apart under his ministrations. Without warning, he raised his hips and pulled his cock out of her tight channel until just the tip remained before pushing back into her, slow but with force._

_He kept this slow but hard pace for some time until the push of his hips caused her to raise up the bed with each plunge into her core. She wondered where he ended and she began and he filled her again and again. She had to raise her hands above her head to hold on to the headboard otherwise she would have hit her head when he plunged into her harder and began to speed up his thrusts. She matched his thrusts. No words left her lips, she couldn’t form any words and could only moan, getting louder with every thrust._

_He watched as she drew closer and closer to her release, before he rolled them over so he was laying down and she was above him. This was his favourite position. He could watch her bounce up and down on his cock, her breasts matching the up and down action and watch as she got herself closer to release. Her face would show all the pleasure that he alone brought her._

_She began to lift her hips up off his cock and then sink down, starting at a slow pace before his hands moved to her hips and sped her up, him lifting his hips to meet her halfway. When she would sink onto his cock, she would rub her clit on his pubic bone, her hands on his chest to give her leverage._

_Neither one could hold out much longer, the build-up too great and he moved one of his hands off her hip and to her clit, rubbing her as she rode him, coming closer and closer to the edge._

_He didn’t have to wait long before she came with a shout to the ceiling, the walls of her pussy constricting round his cock. He thrust up into her three, four more times before he, too came with a shout, spilling his seed deep within her._

_She collapsed onto of him, her arms stretched above his head, both panting but kissing lovingly, while coming down from their highs._

_When the kissing stopped, he would stroke her head and kissed her forehead until she felt she had enough strength to roll of him lifting her head to look at him and see his eyes shining and the smile on his face._

_She leaned up to kiss him one more time before he moved off the bed to get a flannel to clean them both up. She was too sedated to move much so once he was done, he lifted her legs to pull the cover up and over her naked body and got in beside her, moving her so she her body was flush up against his and her head was tucked under his chin, his arm cradling her neck._

_She spoke for the first time since they left the house_

_“Love you” she whispered_

_“Love you too” and he pulled her closer before they fell asleep together._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

__“What are you typing there babe” she heard Bucky calling from the couch

“Nothing” Nat responded and shut her laptop lid down looking innocent, before he could come over to the table and read what she had typed,

Later that night, as they lay in bed together after a bout of mind blowing sex (as always) Bucky looked down at his beautiful girlfriend with a glint in his eyes

“I know what you write about you know” he told her

“How the…” Natalia stuttered

“You leave your notebooks everywhere” he smirked

“So what are you going to do about it” Natalia replied bravely

“Want to try one of your fantasy’s out?” he raised an eyebrow before taking a box out of the bedside table, the label reading ‘Vibrating panties’.

Natalia moaned and kissed him with such fever that it started another round.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Smut so be kind


End file.
